Auran (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Treste (daughter); Irelle (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = | Hair = Yellow | Hair2 = (Category:Black HairBlack at the sides of her head.) | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Elongated pointed ears | Citizenship = New Attilan | Citizenship2 = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Security, Private Investigator | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Charles Soule; Pepe Larraz; Ryan Stegman | First = Inhuman #7 | Death = Inhuman #8 | HistoryText = Auran was a resident of Attilan and member of the security force until the day the Inhuman city of Attilan blew up over the Hudson River which released the Terrigen Mist over the entire area. Auran managed to escape along with her two daughters but lost multiple associates and friends during the incident. Adapting to her new life, Auran eventually encountered Frank McGee, an ex-cop turned Inhuman by the Terrigen Mists. Learning of his ability and experience as a cop, Auran and Frank became partners among the , with her giving him a new name, Nur. After stopping a sale of fake Terrigen Crystals, they were summoned to the palace by Queen Medusa and tasked with the job of locating her husband, Black Bolt. Nur and Auran's search led them to a nightclub where they started to canvas the area for clues to the Kings whereabouts. Due to Auran's acoustic abilities, they were able to locate Black Bolt since he had been in the range of his brother Maximus's proximity. As Nur pulled out his weapon, Maximus forced Black Bolt to simply blowing out the side of the building. Auran jumped in front of Nur, protecting him from the blast. He survived, but Auran died immediately. Later her daughters, Treste and Irelle, interviewed everyone who had known Auran, including themselves, recording all this information in one large braille volume. They gave this book to Reader, convincing him to use his power to read things into existence to bring a semblance of their mother to life. | Powers = Auran was an Inhuman, empowered with enhanced abilities, and powered by Terrigenesis. * Parabolic Hearing: She also was granted the ability to choose any word she wishes and whenever that word was spoken on Earth she would be capable of hearing and knowing the location of where it was spoken. This is shown when finding Black Bolt held by Maximus, and searching for the word "Maximus", as the mad prince had picked up two ladies who wouldn't stop talking about him (in a bad way.) This gave her and partner Frank McGee the hotel room number which led to Maximus holding Black Bolt. | Abilities = * Skilled Investigator: She was described as the finest investigator on Attilan by Medusa due to her ability. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Senses